


Soul

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The eyes are the mirror to the soul.





	

Olivia lay in Bond’s bed, gazing up at him as his finger traced circles around her eyes. First her left, then her right, then back to her left. Over and over… light, barely there touches, yet there was unmistakable intent behind the caress.

“James?”

“Mmm?”

“What are you doing?” 

He answered with a question, “Have you ever heard the saying ‘the eyes are the mirror of the soul?’”

“Yes.”

“You, my M, have a beautiful soul.”

Olivia smiled, and reached up to mimic his movements, tracing her finger around his intense blue eyes. “So do you, 007. So do you.”


End file.
